Camping Isn't So Bad If You're With A Lesbian
by iwouldsaybi
Summary: Prompt Fill: "Something went down in the tent."


Title: Camping Isn't So Bad If You're With A Lesbian

Prompt: "Something went down in the tent."

The wind whistled past and made the flimsy tent walls shiver. The two girls were huddled close under blankets and a worn children's Hello Kitty sleeping bag.

"What was that? Did you hear it, San?" Brittany's blonde hair whipped around, smacking Santana in the face.

"Britt! Stop moving around, I can't be a good spoon if you keep moving. Keep your ass still!" Brittany buried her face in Santana's sleeve. Her body rose and fell with the muffled sob. "Britt? Come on… The woods are not that bad, we're so close to the main cabin, we're really fine. You're safe with me."

There's no answer.

"Don't you believe me? I'll always keep you safe. No forest goblins are coming near you with me around. I'll kick them all in their warty nads." Her sleeve shook and she smiled, knowing that Brittany was trying to hold back laughter. "and if that didn't work I'd… I'd-" She feels the lean body of the blonde press at her side, waiting. "I'd tickle the monster out of them!" and with that Santana rolled on top of Brittany, racing her wiggling fingers up underneath Brittany's tank top.

Brittany's fear is replaced with giggles, soft touches, and intimate glances.

"I know something that will take your mind off of what's outside." Santana leaned forward, kissing Brittany's chin.

Her fingers played dangerously low on the waistband of Brittany's shorts.

"Santana, are you gonna pet my kitty again?"

Santana's face nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Brittany didn't know that the way she talked about her body, about the way they had sex… It drove Santana crazy with want. The innocent tone she took. The way her eyes lit up with the thought that Santana would want to touch her, pet her…

"Uh huh babe, will you let me pet it?"

"You have to be gentle with it this time, you were too rough last time and kitty doesn't like that." Brittany's eyebrows knit together as she lifted her legs to allow Santana to strip off her bottoms.

"Open wide for me babe, that's perfect." Santana's nails trailed along the length of Brittany's slender thighs. The milky glow they took on under the bobbing lamp light from the corner of the tent sent the perfect frisson down Santana's spine and sparked a sizzling heat low in her belly.

Brittany had the prettiest pussy ever. I mean, Santana didn't have much to go off of but crappy internet porn and looking at her own with a hand mirror but she was pretty fucking certain Brittany's pussy could win awards. Brittany was laid open for her to see all. The peach of her skin taking on a rosy hue, the pink folds slick with her arousal, wrinkles that looked as though they had been made in fine silks wove up to reveal a swollen bud. Yeah, it was perfect.

Santana flicked her tongue out, bringing two fingers up to meet it. Brittany's iris' dilated, almost blocking out the blue color of her eyes. Santana sucked on her middle and ring finger, glossing them over with her spit. She looked down and saw that her show was working for Brittany.

With a pop, she pulled her fingers out of her mouth. "Kitty gets so wet for me, yours is the only kitty that likes it this wet." Santana places her pinky and forefinger between her folds, pushing the lips of her pussy open. The two spit slicked fingers slide against Brittany's clit.

Brittany whines and Santana has to stifle a moan as she watches Brittany begin to clench around absolutely nothing.

"Mmm, yeah, lemme hear kitty purr for me?"

The curvature of Brittany's back flexes and bows. Soft huffs escape her mouth. Hands go to tangle in her hair and she moans into the air that is now thick with the bitter scent of her arousal.

Santana rubs tiny circles into tender flesh, every so often dipping a finger down to collect the milky wetness pooling at Brittany's hole. She loves how wet Brittany gets. Some girls are so embarrassed about making a mess of things but not Brittany. Santana delights in the way she can make Brittany's panties flood just by pressing the right buttons.

She rubs a line from the top of Brittany's hole up and over her clit. It's at an agonizingly slow pace and Brittany's thighs shake from the pressure. "Santana!"

"Hmm?" Santana goes back to circling Brittany's clit.

"Lick me… lick it, lick kitty clean, please?" Brittany's face is half covered by her hair which has gone from mildly tame to all out sex hair, with clumps sticking out in various places and matted against her neck by sweat.

"Oh fuck yes."

Santana slides her thumbs in place to hold Brittany open. Dropping her knees down further, Santana is able to straddle the pillow beneath her as she leans forward to encase Brittany's pussy with her mouth.

Her lips apply suction as the pad of her tongue rolls at the tender bud. Brittany calls out, thrashing about. Santana has to place her forearm over Brittany's hip bones to keep her relatively still.

The bittersweet taste of her is intoxicating and clouds Santana's senses so that all she can feel is the pounding between her own thighs keeping pace with the pulse of Brittany's clit throbbing against her tongue. She grinds her hips down into the pillow finding friction, she doesn't even realize shes purring against Brittany's pussy. "Oh god, San, yes. Stick it in deep. I need to feel you."

Brittany begging for it sends Santana into a frenzy and she fumbles with the placement of her hands as she humps desperately into the pillow. Her tongue laps at Brittany's hole, circling it with fast hard licks. Soon the tip presses in only to be met by more warm liquid sex.

Santana groans, not being able to fight the urge to go slow like she had originally intended. Her tongue fucks in and out of Brittany as she slide the palms of her hands along the backs of her thighs, pressing Brittany's legs upward so as to get at her from a better angle.

"Oh my god, oh my god, don't you dare stop San, oh…" Sweat is soaking through Brittany's tank top and her hands are pulling at her hair.

Santana's fingers work over Brittany's clit while her tongue presses deep within her, flicking up at each withdraw. Brittany's moans begin to reach higher octaves and Santana quickens her pace even attempting to slid a finger in next to her tongue.

She twists it and presses down, that's when Brittany falls apart. Her hips buck up with all the force her dancer's body can muster. Santana presses into it, working her through all of it.

She works her through the last possible after shock, lapping languid circles on her spent sex. Santana smiles into the folds of Brittany's pussy as she hear the soft sounds of satisfaction float down to her ears.

Brittany is a heap of sweat and blonde hair. "San…" She croaks out reaching blindly for the brunette.

"I'm right here babe." Santana smoothes away the hair from Brittany's face and smiled at the red flush on her skin.

"Can you—? Water?" Brittany whispers, her throat scratchy.

"Oh! Yeah. Sure here," Santana makes to cover up Brittany's bare torso and scrambles to climb out of the tent in search of the clean water filter set up outside.

Once on her feet, Santana is met by the gawking of two of her fellow glee clubbers. "What are you staring at, Eyebrows? Fancy?" Her eyes dart from Blaine to Kurt. She doesn't wait for a reponse before stomping past them in search of the water. "I thought you two were gay, stop snooping around my tent!" She calls over her shoulder.

Blaine looks to Kurt who had dropped all of the supplies. They were on their way to the camp fire to make s'mores.

"Something went down in the tent." Kurt gulps, trying to make an awkward situation less awkward with a joke.

Blaine bends down to pick up the chocolate bar. "You mean _someone._"


End file.
